


The Darkness Completes Me...

by Kourtney_Uzu_Yato21



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angel Wings, Blood Kink, Dark Fae Family, Dark-Gray Harry Potter, Dumbledore Being a Dick, F/F, F/M, Love Bites, M/M, Manipulative Dumbledore, Mermaids, Past Child Abuse, Prince Harry - Freeform, Ron Bashing, Sex is a way of life, Vampires, Werewolves, fangless vampires, sexual child abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2018-08-31 23:27:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8597977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kourtney_Uzu_Yato21/pseuds/Kourtney_Uzu_Yato21
Summary: Harry Potter told everyone that he never wanted to return to his relatives and people just thought he just wanted to spend time with his friends, but what if it was something more serious? Nobody ever helped him and Harry was starting to fall towards the deep end, but what if someone helped him unlock his... full potential?This happens in the summer after fourth year and so on...Everything will be Alternative Universe from there.





	1. I'm a Dark Fae?

It was the beginning of summer and Cedric's death, still haunted his memories, along with the scene at the graveyard. He hated it and there was nothing he could do about it. Vernon rarely lets him out of the basement every three days and that was to write the Order a letter saying he was okay and to not ask for help. 

...Not that Harry would get it even if he asked anyways. Vernon was using him more than usual during the summer, but Harry found a way to make the sensation numb whenever he entered him and just let him do what he wanted, he stopped reacting when he was nine because the sick bastard would only stay longer if he did. 

Right now, Vernon was finishing up with him and he sighed in pleasure as he emptied himself inside Harry, who just laid there on the bed and accepted it with silence and waited for Vernon to get his weight off of him and kick him off the bed so he could go back into the cage. 

Oh yeah, didn't you know? Vernon downgraded him from cupboard to a cage in the basement where he was given scraps in a dog bowl and he heard conversations between the both his uncle and cousin saying that Dudley would have to become a man and he would start his practice with Harry. 

Vernon got off of Harry, his small cock sliding out of his asshole and he grabbed Harry by his hair was dragged to his cage in the basement and tossed inside. 

"Listen freak, you are needed for an important job opportunity, maybe just maybe if you're good then one of my clients will take you as their personal bitch, but not after I remind you of your place. However...any of your freakiness, I will make you wish you were never born, do you understand?" He said in a deadly tone.

"Yes...uncle."

"Good, for a little freak. Now, you will get more money if you are actually fed so..." Vernon gave him his usual dog bowl, but instead just scraps, there was a piece of white bread, a whole chicken leg barely cooked, but cooked so he wouldn't get sick and a glass of what he already knew. 

"You are to eat and drink everything or I will make you. I will not let this opportunity go to waste." He said, his cold, beady eyes watching his every move. 

Harry ate slowly and swallowed and saved the 'milk' for last. He drank it, but he found out early on that if he held his breath, then the taste wouldn't affecting him that much. He learned the hard way what happened if he puked up Vernon's special drink. 

After licking the cup clean, he opened his mouth and showed Vernon that he swallowed it all. 

Vernon nodded and left the tray there and made his way upstairs. Muttering how he will have to hose him down and dress him for the clients in the morning. 

Harry fell in a semi-peaceful sleep, already used to this routine. The first time back from Hogwarts was the worst. 

Soon the next day arrived... Harry woke up with sharp pain as he was dragged to the backyard, early in the morning and tossed away and sprayed with cold water and Vernon made him clean himself using very limited dish soap while spraying him with the cold water and when that was done, he took him inside and made him wear a thong and stay on  _that_ bed, until he said so.

Harry did what he ordered and made his way quickly to the bed and locked the door only for the 'client' to open next. He went quickly so Vernon couldn't ask him to service him with his mouth. 

For hours, Harry stayed in that room, glancing at the door or the camera that was in the room and soon the sounds of cars and people talking or in Petunia's case screeching filled the house. The evening had just begun and it for the auction of who gets to be first and over twenty men were there in their fancy suits. All of them wanted the beautiful green-eyed boy, but one was there in that hell for one reason and it was to awaken his charge. 

"The auction has started! For the first one of the night, we start the bid off at 10,000 pounds!"

Most of the numbers went up and then Vernon started to raise it from there, from 10,000 to 15,000 then to 20,000 and he kept raising the number until Vernon made the deal of 50,000 pounds! Only two were left in betting and Vernon had money signs in his eyes. 

"Next 75,000 pounds!" The person who raised a number to pay it was a greasy man with a weight to rival Vernon's while the other was a well-dressed man with a strong figure with raven locks brushed back with a pale skin tone as his looks made him look like a well-chiseled statue. 

"We have-" "Wait!!" 

"Huh?" Vernon asked 

The greasy man was trying to glare at whoever spoke, but when the other man stood up he said, "I will pay you 100,000 pounds and I will double it if I get to have him right now!" 

"Deal!!" Vernon said, nearly drooling at all that money. 

The greasy fat man grits his yellow-stained teeth and looked lustfully at the green-eyed boy glancing at the camera feed. 

The man strongly gripped Vernon's hand in a handshake and then the lights went out and the man let out a strong pulse of magic that knocked out everyone else in the house, except Harry who stiffened at the feel of magic. 

The man went upstairs after prying the information from Vernon's head about where Harry was and Harry tensed as he could hear footsteps coming closer and closer and what surprised Harry was that the man knocked, but it soon faded and he said, "Please come inside, Master."

The man entered inside and Harry quickly hid his shock, he couldn't help but think that the man who entered was very good looking and he felt the magic that came from downstairs, pour out from him.  

"M-may ask who you are, Master?" 

"My name is Drake, young one." He said, walking until he was just a few feet away from the barely-clothed boy. 

"How do you want me, master?"

"Harry...I need to awaken you."

"W-what? Wait? Um~, are you a wizard?"

"You could say that, but I am also a creature and I am part of a fae clan."

"Fae?"

"Yes and so are you. I am here to awaken you."

Harry took his wand he hid underneath the pillow and points it in the middle of his face.

"You don't believe me," Drake said, not worried at all

Harry didn't reply, but his iron grip on his wand told him Harry's answer. 

Drake walked until the wand was nearly touching his nose and gently pushed wooden stick out his way as he sat on his bed, keeping his dark eyes in contact with Harry's green ones. 

"You're not lying, are you? My magic it's-"

"Curling around me, prodding me." He said, pressing his forehead against Harry's. He hissed as felt a disgusting piece of magic trying to leech off of him.

"Your scar...There's something inside it."

"Inside...my scar?"

"Yes...Do you want me to remove it?"

"Then you fuck me silly, right after?" Harry said, plainly

"That all depends on you, Harry."

"Do what you want Drake," Harry said, closing his eyes

Drake let magic fill his fingertips and make the process as painless as possible to remove the evil tainting his scar. Harry violently flinched as he heard loud and pain-filled screaming from far away. 

Voldemort, on the other hand, was screaming in horrible pain as Drake was pulling out his a part of his soul out of Harry's scar, removing any and all connections with him and soon it was finished. 

Harry fell on his back on the bed as he panted in exertion as he looked at Drake, entrapping a dark fragment piece encircled with his own magic. 

Harry couldn't help but say, "Wow~."

Drake gave a light smile as he slowly crushed the evil magic being contained in a sphere of his own magic, the pain-filled screams made a darker part of Harry want to grin, but he just watched as Drake crushed the piece of evil magic out of existence. 

"Your scar has faded now. It's barely noticeable."

"Really?" Harry said, touching his forehead, brushing his fingertips against the scarred skin.

Drake kissed his temple, making Harry flinch and twitch at the kiss. His magic was pulsing underneath his skin, making him feel very hot, he didn't want to but he restrained himself from grinding his cock against Drake's clothed one. 

"You already know what you want Harry, let your magic guide you. I swear on my magic, pride, sanity, and life that I will never willingly cause you harm unless it cannot be avoided." He said as a glow of magic surrounded him and Harry allowed himself to sit up and crawl into his lap. 

"Tell me what you want, Harry." He whispered low to Harry

"Off. Take. this. off." Harry said, pulling at his suit jacket and Drake did what Harry wanted and Foster pulled the younger boy close to him, their heartbeats slowing down until they started to beat in sync with each other. 

Harry felt a red blush dust his cheeks and he panted as heat and blood pooled into his crotch as he grinded himself into Drake who returned it. 

"Harry..."

He gulped, he never willingly gave himself up to another person and it scared him, but he swallowed his doubt and said, "Take me. I want you to take me and make me forget everyone and everything to the best of your ability."

"If that is what you wish. I will make you enjoy this, Harry. I promise you." He kissed him, cramming his tongue inside Harry's mouth, tasting him as he stripped off the rest of his clothes. Harry took off his thong and pressed his cock against Drake's, groaning at the pleasure contact. 

Pre-cum pooled at the tip of their cocks as they finally released their lips from each other, saliva trailing down their chins from the sloppy kiss. There was no need for words, all Harry could feel was the need to be taken and it was from the gorgeous man in front of him. 

Harry laid down the bedspread and spread his legs open as Drake lined himself at his entrance as he looked into Harry's eyes and he nodded for him to go ahead. Slowly, he pushed his tip inside of Harry who forced himself to relax until Drake was fully seated inside of Harry's ass. 

The boy in question could only sigh as the thick and long length of Drake's cock pulsed inside of him with heat. 

"Move...You can move now," Harry said, as the cock inside of him started to pull out and then thrust back inside forcing air out of Harry's lungs and he continued to thrust away at Harry's ass. 

"...Ahh...Ahhhnnn... Faster, Harder!" 

Drake pounded away at him and pulled him up, where Harry bounced up and down on his cock, holding onto the older man's shoulders as tried to position himself to where he would find the spot where he would see stars. 

After several more thrusts, Drake found it, making Harry yell as he saw stars behind his eyes, "Again! Hit that spot again!"

Drake smirked and made to comply with Harry's wish, thrusting up while Harry went down, as the pair finally found a pattern to where they would receive maximum pleasure. 

"D-Drake! I'm about to cum! I'm going to-" 

"Do it! Cum for me, I'm going to cum inside you!"

"Fuck!" Harry snapped, biting into his shoulder as he came on both of their stomachs, heat taking over his body and Drake filled him with spurts of hot cum as Harry shuddered around him.  

Harry removed his mouth from his shoulder, he broke his skin and then felt something heat up at his back and he groaned at the uncomfortably tight feeling on both of his shoulder blades.  

"Don't fight it... Embrace it, Harry." Drake said 

Harry screamed as he felt pain like nothing he ever felt before as onyx-black wings burst out of his back, he wept in pain as Drake kissed his tears away and Harry kissed him back. 

"Thank you..." 

"Of course, by the time you wake up, you will be a dark fae and then you will know everything," Drake said with a smile

Harry smiled back and nodded to sleep with a purr, onyx wings faded away and turned into black outlines of his wings. 

Drake pulled himself out of Harry who slightly whined at the loss as he took him to clean him off and transfigured clothes from both himself and Harry. Drake carried his awakened one down the stairs, trying to find Harry's magical items and walked out of the house and then disappeared. 

After Drake dropped Harry off at his bedroom at a beautiful castle and sent several healers to watch over him and fix the damage that his awakening couldn't. 

He pulled out a cellphone and made a phone call and said, "Hey, you know that favor that you owe me? Yeah, but I think that this one you will enjoy fulfilling. There is a family and a group of people to be destroyed. Head to the Pivet Drive #4 in Surrey and you need to look for the fattest man, look into his mind and you will find out the rest of the story. Also, when you come back to the castle, you have to be ready to welcome another member into the family." Drake said, before shutting off his cellphone

* * *

Ending the chapter! I had to make a dark creature Harry fanfiction, it had to happen. I'm happy people like my other stories. It makes me really happy. Anyways, the Dursleys and the people who were there at the selling of Harry will be ousted as child molesters and rapists, which all of them are. The rest of the neighborhood will be seen as pariahs for not helping a boy in need and it will all over the news. 

The Order will find out about Harry later through Hermione, Harry will be on the line through life and death and meet several people along the way, Voldemort reaction to losing his connection with Harry and Harry's new beginning as a dark fae and visit Cedric's grave with unseen people watching from afar. I will see you all later in the next chapter!

~Kourtney_Uzu_Yato21!

 


	2. So this is the true me?

Harry was dead asleep and woke up to find himself in a dark place, but it felt warm. 

"W-where am I?" He asked, trying to shrug off the remains of sleep

"You are here at the bridge between life and death, Harry Potter. Your life has been nothing short of torment that only people in hell experience and at such a young age, not even living your life...and yet you never stopped putting your life at risk to save those undeserving." A dark voice said plainly 

Harry opened his eyes and saw a floating figure clad all in black, holding a large scythe that towered over the opposing figure. 

"Oh hello Death. It's been what? A few months already?"

The hooded figure face-faulted to the ground, its' grim facade vanished and the figure, took off his hood, showing a face that if he had green eyes he could have looked like Harry's elder twin brother. 

"You could never let me have just one, could you, Potter? Always cheeky."

"Why shouldn't I be cheeky when you are the brat that won't-fucking-die?"

"Don't say that brat. Besides your mother protected you during your first attack with her immense love for you, I will still say to this day that your mother was the only one who had the stomach of kicking me in the nuts, _**after**_ finding out who I am."

"By the way, how the hell did you, the immortal visage of death get around to being chased around by a red-haired woman?" Harry asked, curiously 

"She's your mother brat. That...and her nearly castrating one of my servants when they threatened to kill you, she caught me off guard and played whack-a-mole with me as the mole with my scythe."

"You poor bastard...I told you when I was six, mothers will always be the scariest creature to piss off."

"Damn straight they are and always will be!" A new voice came in and Harry saw his mother, coming into sight along with his father. 

"Mom? Dad?"

"You bet! Now, where's our hug?" James said, wanting to embrace his son

Harry ran over and tackled the both of them in a hug and then another voice came in and said, "Harry? Man, aren't you a sight for sore eyes, huh?" 

"Cedric!!" Harry got away from his parents and made to embrace Cedric who returned the hug. 

Harry couldn't stop himself from sobbing as Cedric made Harry look at him. 

"What's wrong?"

"I'm so sorry! I-I wish that I-" 

"Enough, you couldn't have done anything. Besides, there is nothing to forgive, you even gave my parents my body to bury while others would have just up and fled. You are a good kid and tried your damn best to keep people from dying, but here's the thing, if I could do it again, I wouldn't change anything. I would still push you out of way."

"Maybe..."

"There's no time for maybes...You'll drive yourself crazy with maybe's and what if's. All you can think about is now. And right now, I want you to live your life and have fun. That is what I want."

"But-'

"No buts. Harry, there is no need, hell at my funeral you spent hours apologizing at my gravestone and you are burying yourself. Please, do this for the people who care about you, don't bury yourself in guilt or they win."

Harry nodded as James clapped at hand on Cedric's shoulder while Lily wrapped Harry up in a hug. 

"As much as I hate to interrupt the sappy moment, we need to tell Harry." Death said, cutting into the comforting moment

"And that is the only reason why I don't make you into a blanket."

"Do you always have to be mean to me?" Death asked with a pout

"No~, I'm sorry. I just missed out on so much of my baby growing up and I will murder Petunia over and over again."

"Lily-flower, I love you and respect you, but I call dibs on the fat bastard."

"Deal." She said, putting her chin on top of Harry's scruffy hair. 

"Wait. Y-you know?" He said, feeling completely vulnerable and it made Death, Cedric, James, and Lily want the Dursleys to suffer even more. 

"Yes, honey. We know, however, I want you to know this, I love you. I love you from the very bottom of my heart and so does James."

"You bet son, I love you."

Harry glanced at Cedric and he replied with, "Don't you doubt me, Harry. I still respect you and always will." 

"Thank you."

"Now, Harry, do you remember yesterday?" 

Harry nodded yes, still resting against his mother with his father at his side.  

"That I'm a dark fae, right?" 

"Yes, you inherited it from both parents, James has the prince bloodline of the Vlad clan and Lily has the prince bloodline of Blood clan of dark fae clans. The titles will pass on to you." 

"Nothing ever boring with me, is there?" 

"Don't blame me. Blame fate who's hiding from Lily." 

"He'd better..."  

Harry had to fight to keep a smile off his face.  

"So am I a prince of both dark fae clans what else?" 

"You are my heir to the Potter Line and Sirius made you his heir to the Black line." 

"So I have two clans and two families to run, ripping Voldemort out of my life, and maintain my life while keeping those who threaten my family at bay. Seems something that I have to deal with." 

"Just remember Harry, we are so proud of you and we will always love you." 

"I love you guys too." Harry started to fade away and it was freaking him out until Cedric calmed him down. 

"Relax Harry, you are just waking up." He said, to ensure the boy.  

"Thanks, Ced." 

"Harry, if you see Snivelous kick his ass for me!" James said, pissed at the greasy potions master.  

"Harry, when you meet Severus again, tell him that I will be coming after him for the way he treated you."  

"Don't worry, I'll tell him, that and a hard kick to the nuts." 

"That's my lovely son." She said, kissing his forehead.  

"Bye Harry!" 

"Bye, Ced." Harry, then finally faded out of the plain of life and death. 

"He's going to rock the Britain community isn't he?" Cedric asked the two parents

"Of course, he's our son!" They both said, proudly before bursting into laughs. 

* * *

Harry then woke up and stretched with a yawn. 

"Good morning, Master Harry." A cute voice said to the left of him. 

Harry brushed the sleep out of his eyes and he saw a cute girl who looked to be just a few years older than him but distinctively reminded him of Luna, a Ravenclaw who was a year younger than him. 

"Good morning, please call me Harry. None of this master stuff, please."

"If that is what you wish." She bowed

"Can I ask where are we?"

"Oh yes, you were knocked unconscious when you were brought here, this is Kura Castle."

"Kura?"

"Another word for shadow, sir." A black haired woman said with her hair tied up in braids. 

"I see. Where is Drake?"

"He is downstairs. Would you like me to lead you to him?"

"If you could, they would be very appreciated, thank you." He smiled, causing all the women in the room to blush. 

He shuffled out of bed and found himself to be naked and said, "Could one you please spare me a robe?" 

A hazel-haired woman with a pixie cut gave him a silk black robe and tied it around him. 

"Thank you."

"Um~, can any of you tell me why I am here?"

"You were brought here to heal for the damage afflicted to you during your years at _their_ house."

"I see. So all of you healed me?"

"Yes, sir."

Harry bowed to all of them and said, "Thank you all." He smiled at them, that made them all fight down a blush

"Young lord, if I could lead you to Drake?"

"Oh yes, have a pleasant day all of you." He said, bowing once more before leaving with the one with the pixie cut. 

When she closed the door behind them, all the healers squealed and fainted, barely holding on their sanity when Harry smiled at them. 

The last things on their minds were that they were going to need a new change of panties and that he was going to be such a heartbreaker. 

* * *

Harry is led into the hall where Drake is sitting, looking absent-mindedly into his wine glass, until he heard a polite knock and a voice saying, "Master Drake, Mr. Potter is awake and wishes to meet you."

"Come in please," Drake replied, setting down his wine glass as the doors opened

The healer bowed to the both of them as Harry thanked her once again before she left. 

Harry walks over to Drake and they both embrace in a hug. 

"You look amazing." He said as the younger male blushed at the compliment

"No, I'm not. I-" "Shh! Come." Drake leads him to a full-bodied vanity mirror.  

He slowly undid his robe, opening it and Harry saw himself, actually saw himself, not skinny and malnourished, but full-bodied and healthy. His black hair looked silky and it was longer down to his neck with red tips. His eyes were bright and unique along with his lips being rosy. 

"W-what happened to me?" Harry said, looking and feeling completely floored

"Your awakening healed most of the internal damages those bastards did to you, but the healers in your bedroom fixed up the rest. You look exactly how you were supposed to be."

"I look more like my mom."

Drake just squeezed his shoulders with reassurance. 

"Thank you...Thank you for saving me," Harry said, wrapping Drake up in a hug

"Of course, Harry."

The doors slam open and Harry nearly jumps out of his skin as he looked at a walking red head with E-sized tits and an hourglass figure wearing a tight leather jumpsuit with thigh-high boots with heels come inside. 

She sees the scene of the two hugging and said, "Should I come back later?"

"No, come in!"

"My...you must be our new family member, isn't he, Drake?" She asked, walking closer, seeing Harry for the first time.

"Yes, Rize."

"Rize?" Harry asked

"Yes, Harry this is Rize Bloodriver."

"It's nice to meet you. Oh, you are so cute." She said, nuzzling him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. 

"It's very nice to meet you, ma'am."

"Aw don't call me ma'am, call me Rize or River, that's all ask."

"Ok, River then."

"That's more like it." She said, squeezing him and nuzzling him.

"Did you do what I asked?"

"What?" Harry asked

Rize smirked and pulled a remote out of nowhere and pressed the on button on the remote and on the left wall of the room and a large tv appeared and clicked on. 

'The newsfeed?' Harry thought

+BBC News+

A massive arrest at Pivet Drive! 

A blonde woman was sitting on a polished and she looked sick and angry as she said today's story. She told the story of Harry Potter, a young man who was now in the care of a caring individual and has declined to comment on his whereabouts. The story goes into how this 'family' abused Mr. Potter violently, verbally, and sexually and has been doing so for years now. 

"We now go live to the scene of the crime."

It then shows the Dursleys being arrested, Dudley was fighting, crying, and wailing that he was supposed to fuck the freak to become a man and that it was his right to do so. 

Petunia had her head down as women from all over came to watch her reputation be torn to shreds, women and children from outside of Pivet Drive were pelting her with tomatoes and rotten pieces of fruit as she cried as the police shoved her roughly into a police car. 

Vernon was one of the worst, as he was purple with rage and was screaming that Harry was a freak and that his only use was to be a fuck toy. 

+Present+

"Turn it off, please," Harry said, leaning against Drake. 

Rize turned off the television and the screen went back inside the wall as she set the remote down on the table. 

"You never have to experience that again, we along with many others will teach you what it is like to be free. Would you like that, Harry?"

Harry looked up at both them with their open, smiling faces and he smiled back at them and said, "When can I start?"

* * *

In the magical world, Hermione had just entered Grimmauld's Place No. 12 through the fireplace and in her hands was a newspaper. 

She walked up, minding the curtains with Mrs. Black's portrait and she walked into the meeting where everyone was sitting in the kitchen. 

Moody, Mooney, and Sirius could immediately tell something was wrong, when Hermione wouldn't look them in the eye and Remus knew something was really wrong as he could smell her tears and his monster could feel her anxiety and misery that was covering her like a blanket. 

"Granger. Apparently, it has escaped your notice, but the meeting is about to start. Leave.' Snape sneered at her

Hermione didn't pay him any mind and just raised her head and showed everyone that she had been crying and it made Molly jump to comfort her. 

"Miss Granger, whatever is a matter?" Dumbledore asked

Hermione slams a piece of newspaper on the table right in front of Dumbledore and said, "I guess Snape is right. I am a dunderhead and I am one for listening to you and not checking on Harry or writing to him."

When she moves her hand the headline is in big and bold letters, **'Harry Potter, beaten and abused at Pivet Drive!!'**

* * *

Ending the chapter. I am ending the chapter! I'm really happy for the reactions this fanfic has brought, it makes me really happy. I just had to get to typing on another chapter, and the next one is coming out soon. Sometimes, I really hate college work, getting in the way of my typing...Regardless, I will have the next chapter out as soon as I can. Laters! 

~Kourtney_Uzu_Yato21!

 

 


	3. Reactions...

When she moves her hand the headline is in big and bold letters, **'Harry Potter, beaten and abused at Pivet Drive!!'**

"What?!" Everyone snapped, started to scream all at once, people were desperately trying to make sense of it, something that tore their world apart, the boy they thought they known for so long, was suffering underneath their very noses and it was like a kick in the nuts. Harsh, cruel, and unforgiving. 

Snape looked like as if he wanted to crawl under a rock and die, he thought that Lily died all over again, he trying to make sense of it, each thought that ran across his brain made him feel worse and he knew he was going to get it when he died. He made a promise to protect her son. And he failed so miserably at it...

Sirius and Remus looked like their best friends were killed all over again as they stared at the evil newspaper, their pup/cub was being abused. Remus wanted to rip out his own neck and his wolf was making it worse along with tearing the Dursleys apart. Sirius felt sick and he wanted to morbidly chuckle as he started to cry. He didn't care that Snape was there, he let them go, he should have realized something was wrong when Harry wanted to go with him when he and Hermione saved him during their third year 

He wouldn't be surprised if James ripped out his damn spine and beat him with it along with Lily joining in. 'And I probably deserve that much and more.'

Ginny couldn't believe it, the boy who risked death and saved her from both Voldemort and the Basilisk was repeatedly raped and abused at home? The poor girl just couldn't take it and fainted on the spot, hitting the floor with a thud as Arthur and Charlie another of her older brothers tended to her. 

Charlie and Bill looked pale as could be as they heard so many stories about Harry from their family and he was being abused so horribly and violently at home? Arthur wanted to cry for the boy he thought of as a son and how abused he was, he wasn't a vengeful man, but he just wanted to burn down the Dursley home. Fleur knew Harry from the tournament and couldn't believe it. The boy who saved her sister and had honor and bravery in spades was abused violently at home. 

'Gabrielle is going to be crushed...' As Fleur fisted her hand in Bill's shirt and as he wrapped his arms around her body, both of them probably not realizing that Fleur started to shake. 

George was holding on his twin brother, almost if to tell himself that he was still here with him and Fred was trembling as tears ran down his face as the boy they owed so much to and it made him sick, he wanted to throw up. 

Shacklebolt looked pale and Moody looked like he wanted to go on a rampage, both of their respects for the young boy who been through so much damage shot through the roof and Moody wanted to punch his old friend Dumbledore in the face for making such a huge fuck up with the young lad. 

Tonks was crying, her hair was now stringy and it was black, but it was slowly and surely becoming red as her anger at what happened the boy was taking over and she wanted to cause some hell. 

Dumbledore couldn't believe it, the Dursleys were only supposed to rough him up just a bit, not downright kill him nor rape him!

'How can I fix this?'

Minerva looked like she was about to blow her top as she gave a heavy and unforgiving glare to Dumbledore. 

Ronald kept his head down as if he couldn't believe it and he really couldn't. 

'I guess the golden boy isn't so golden.' He thought maliciously thinking Potter was saying this more attention. 

"Well!!!" Hermione snapped, staring at Dumbledore

Snape didn't believe it, he didn't want to believe it and he made it known. 

"This is just like Potter. First strutting around the castle like he owns it, now he's making a story to draw more pity to himself. Spoiled brat..." He said

Several people in the room were about to snap at him, but Hermione spoke out first. 

"Spoiled...Spoiled!! Since when does being raped and turned out for money at the age of four, say about being spoiled!" She snapped, then covered her mouth as everyone snapped their attention back to Hermione.

Snape slumped in his seat as his mind kept replaying Granger's words. 

"Hermione, tell me this is a sick joke," Sirius asked, looking like he just came from Azkaban

Hermione could only look down, not wanting to look at anyone.

"Hermione please!" Remus begged

"Hermione, how do you know this?" Arthur said, after coming down from putting Ginny on the couch. 

Hermione forced herself to look up and a fresh wave of tears as she forced herself to say what they needed to hear.

"When I came home to check on my parents, I found them in front of the tv and saw Harry's name on there and the Dursleys and thought a death eater would be the problem so I watched the news broadcast so I get information to report back to the Order but the Dursleys were the ones who tormented Harry. They abused him, they...urgh raped him and tried many times to kill him."

Remus fell to the floor wanted to curl up into a ball and die, but Hermione was not finished. 

"I thought it couldn't get any worse until...one of the producers at the studio accidently played one of the tapes the bastard made of Harry."

"Tapes? What do you mean tapes, lassy?" Moody said, seriously 

"Sex tapes, violent, vile sex tapes of Harry being raped and beaten by that fat bastard. I paused the tape when I caught the date the tape was made it was made on March 6th, 1985, Sirius, I'm so sorry..." Hermione said as she collapsed into a seat.

Fred and George couldn't hold in anymore and rushed to the sink and puked until they were empty and the pair of brothers dissolved into a sobbing mess as they held each other for comfort as their mother wrapped them up in a loving hug. 

Sirius looked like he saw hell and he would rather be back in Azkaban with the dementors...

"You promised me he would be safe...I told you! I told you they were the worst people there were and you didn't listen to me!!" Minerva yelled, all of the room ignoring the shrieking portrait. 

"Who the fuck was watching that house..." Moody growled and he inwardly thought, 'How can miss that level of abuse and for so long. Potter, hid all of his abuse for years and no one thought of helping him. Because no one wanted to believe that Potter was treated unfairly and it cost him this. James...Lily...I'm sorry.'

"How could they...How could someone do that to Harry?" Fred said, mostly to himself, but the entire room heard it and people just stood there wallowing in their own misery at missing something as huge as this.  

"Miss Granger, this isn't a wizarding paper..." 

"No, it's all over the muggle news, the Dursleys have been arrested and the story is probably all over the country and spreading to other countries by now. The students who go home for the holidays, most if not all of them will have probably heard it by now." 

"Skeeter!" 

Remus let out a low growl and it scared some people who the normally docile man could let out a sound such as that.  

"She doesn't know, that Merlin for that."  

"Do you know where Harry is?" 

"No, apparently the media doesn't know either. Abused kids are a soft spot for the entire muggle population and the Dursleys and those bastards he was trying to sell Harry to were vilified as child molesters and rapists and they are all heading to prison. Before you start, Sirius, muggles have a serious and unwavering hatred for child abusers, they will have nothing but pain for the rest of their lives, if they live that long." Hermione said 

"Really?" 

"Even criminals have a code of honor, no matter how twisted it can be. Child molesters, abusers, rapists, and murders are all the bottom of the food chain." 

"I see..."

Dumbledore said, "We need to find out where Harry is."

"Haven't you done enough?" Hermione sneered, her love for authority gone 

"He could be in danger, Miss Granger!"

"Then do it quietly, Harry has suffered enough. Think about what this could do if this gets out. The death eaters, The dar-fuck it, Voldemort, that ferret Malfoy! This will ruin him if this news got out and he has been able to keep this a secret for years without anyone suspecting anything was amiss. They will use this to tear him down and then will have nothing and they win!"

"The girl is right. We cannot have this information spread around or else this will crush our side."

"But-"

"Nothing," Moody said, cutting off Dumbledore

Finally, someone entered the kitchen and he stank of alcohol, "Dung where the hell have you been?" Moody snapped

"I was guarding the house like -hiccup- you ordered me too. Why?"

"Why do you have a bottle of liquor on you?"

"Oh, I just stopped for a wee drink, that's all. Besides all that screaming that Potter has been doing, it was probably nothing."

"Screaming?" Remus asked, looking down 

"Oh yeah, Potter has been screaming for years, after Albus told me he was just been rowdy throughout the night and Miss Figg says the same thing, didn't you know?" Dung said, drunk

"You mean, you have been keeping watch on Harry for years now, right?"

"Why you-" "Answer the question!" She snapped

"Okay, okay, yes, I have. What's the big deal?"

"The big deal? The big deal!" Hermione couldn't take it anymore and just punched Dung out of the kitchen, sending him tumbling down the steps. 

"Oy, what did you gone and do that for?" He yelled from downstairs. 

Hermione looked at the group staring at her. 

"Everyone, since it seems Dung can ignore screams, I am asking you to do the same."

She left and went to pound on Dung, who then started to scream and he crawled back upstairs and tried to crawl into the kitchen, but Hermione caught up to him and said, "Oh no, this is what happens when you drink and slack on your job, causing years of abuse when it could have all been avoided if you or Figg had done your damn jobs!"

"Help me!!" He yelled before he was dragged back out for another beating. 

"Isn't anyone going to do something?" Dumbledore asked, disappointed to the group

"We are, we are doing the same thing he did for Harry, nothing while he screamed for help for years until he stopped," Sirius said, glaring at Dumbledore, his stormy eyes nearly black that would make Bellatrix stop in her tracks. 

While Hermione is justly beating the shit out of Dung for his failure in not reporting Harry's abuse.

Said pathetic Dark Lord was resting in his bed from crucioing and his connection break between him and Harry. 

'Damn that boy...' Voldemort thought remembering yesterday. 

He no longer had any connection with the boy and it pissed him off, he wanted to return the pain many times over for yesterday. But he could at least take out his pain and anger out on his servants and death eaters.  

Voldemort went away from his bedroom, unaware that a large piece of skin fell away from his robes as he absentmindedly scratched his arm.

* * *

Ending the chapter! Another chapter to add to the story, The reactions, Dung is getting the shit beaten out of him by Hermione who is extremely pissed and depressed. The Order is very depressed and angry, Dumbledore has a lot to answer for. Sirius and Remus will have a discussion and will try to contact Harry along with Hermione. Ron will be bashed as he was never on Harry's side and only wants his money. Ginny...I am still deciding, tell me if I should make her good, no Ginny x Harry pairings. I don't like them, they're annoying to me, regardless, I will head back to Harry and him relaxing and healing and him getting a letter from Remus and Sirius. I am planning on getting Sirius first and having them fuck each other and then Remus embracing himself to have them both at Harry's sides.  

Along with those two, Luna is a part of Harry's love fest for another fuck and maybe Daphne or Tracy and the twins or Charlie or all of them...Who knows...Just depends on how the story goes. Thank you for the hits, bookmarks, and kudos it makes me really happy! See in the next chapter!  

~Kourtney_Uzu_Yato21! 


	4. Harry Goes for his birthright

Harry spent breakfast with Drake and Rize, eating a lovely breakfast and listening to stories of both Rize and Drake until a familiar bark broke through the conversation and Harry stood up and saw his friend fly into the hall where the three were. 

"Hedwig!" Harry yelled, embracing the beautiful white owl who returned the gesture 

"I missed you, I'm so happy, the Dursleys didn't get you. Of course, nobody could get rid of the best owl on the planet could they?"

A loving bark was her reply as she preened his hair. 

"The owl is your familiar?" Drake asked, looking at the beautiful owl

"Familiar?" Harry asked

"Of course, she understands you and she gives off a motherly aura."

"Really..." He said, thinking scratching her plumage 

"Try speaking to her with just your mind."

"Okay..."

'Hedwig...?'

_"About time Harry James! It's only because you were so misinformed that I don't peak you!"_

'I'm sorry.' 

_"I guess I will forgive you, but you know what I want..."_

Harry laughed letting out a musical chuckle that made both Drake and Rize smile.

He grabbed a plate of bacon and Hedwig went crazy on it, eating it all and the owl let out a sigh of content. 

Harry smirked and said, "Enjoying yourself?"

 _"Very Harry James...'_ She said to her wizard

"Your owl is one of a kind, Harry..." Rize said

"Of course, she is and is my first companion."

"I'm glad... Come on, I want to show you the castle today."

"Alright, but I have a question."

"Shoot."

"Where exactly are we?"

"Kura castle is located in the magical Wallachia which is located in Romania. Now, we have the entire day to show you the castle. Go and get dressed and we will meet you back here."

"Alright, thank you," Harry said as he let his friend, fly to explore the castle

Harry is walked back to his bedroom by Rize who talked him about his powers. 

"So, Harry when you awakened, did you ever feel something bursting out of your back?"

"When I finished with Drake, I felt something forcing its way out of my back, was that my wings?"

"Yes, they are the source of power among our kind and you dear Harry, are the leader of two of the most promising dark fae clans. However..."

"There are those corrupt in power aren't there?" Harry said, quietly

Rize just nodded and Harry scowled before making his face blank. 

"I see...Will you teach me? I heard most of it from my parents and a friend who I considered a brother."

"You were on the bridge between life and death?"

Harry nodded and smiled at the thought of his parents and Cedric. 

"They must love you very much."

"They do and it makes me hate that disgusting maggot Voldemort even more..."

"Voldemort?"

"The Dark Lord that terrorized Britain for several decades..."

"No hon, not that. The name Voldemort is kind of stupid along with his 'Death Eaters'."

"What do you mean? I know the name is stupid, but why?"

"Because Voldemort literally means, 'flight from death'."

Harry snorted a laugh, "Really? The name that people flinch and choke on actually mean 'flight from death'?"

"Strange how scary names have pathetic meanings."

"Very true. Would this be the bathroom?"

"Yes, although to some, it could be considered a bathhouse instead. Considering how large it is." Rize said, opening the door and showing the bathroom to Harry. 

It was huge, the tiled floor was a rich white, leading to a large bathtub surrounded by four stone pillars and a fireplace mounted on a wall above the tub with a television mounted on top. The entire walls were see through and Harry could see the nature and the sun rising over the horizon.  

"It's beautiful..." 

"You better get used to it, it's what you deserve." 

"But-"

"Nope, you deserve to be loved and pampered like any child should. Please, I want you to have a great summer and it will start first with this bath." 

"Okay..." Harry said, giving in to the puppy pout on the red-haired woman's face

Harry removed his robe and folded it and turned to find Rize stripping off her leather suit and he saw her body it was covered in tattoo's, like vines from her back, curling around her breasts, down her stomach and thighs. 

"Woah..."

Rize smiled, "I'm glad you like it, Harry. You will get your own when you start to use your own powers, everyone is different with their own tattoos."

"I'll get my own?"

"Yes, Drake even has his. He probably didn't show you his at first, because he didn't want to scare you."

"He's very caring."

"He is, he is an awakener who brings new fae who have been mistreated. I just wish we found you sooner."

"You would have found me sooner?"

"Yes, there was a repelling ward on the Dursley home that prevented us from getting you, only the hate and despair of your feelings affecting the 'protection' wards and your soul disowning the Dursleys from your blood, finally allowed us to reach you."

"Well, I'm glad you finally did come for me, before it was too late," Harry said with a smile

Rize smiled and led him into the bathtub, Harry could only purr as he relaxed in the soapy mixture of milk, honey and bath salt. 

"It's really relaxing, Rize."

"The upcoming sunrise is really beautiful here," Rize said, grabbing a bowl and dipping her hands in it and running her hands through her hair and tying it up in a bun. "Now come here, I want to run this through your hair."

"What is it?" Harry asked scooting back towards her

"Just a mixture that helps promote thought and makes hair silky."

"I see..."

"Don't worry, it won't be uncomfortable." 

She covered her hands in the milky liquid and ran it through his hair as Harry as extremely comfortable as he leaned into her fingers, "It's so good..."

"I'm glad you like it," She said, before washing the mixture out of his hair with water. 

He leaned against her chest, "I feel different..." Harry said on the fly

"Probably because of you are really relaxed, you are not tense as you would with others, I will tell you later, it was from your condition when you came in."

"Later?"

"Later. Come on. I have an outfitter waiting for the both of us and don't worry, she is very lovely and she makes entire wardrobes in one sitting,"  Rize said, getting out of the tub, along with Harry who she handed a heated towel to as he dried himself off and she lead him to walk-in closet. 

"Good dawn, Lady Bloodriver, Lord Vlad-Blood."

"Please call me, Harry," Harry replied

"Very well, Harry..." The medium sized woman said with a nervous smile

"If it makes you nervous, you can call me Sir if you want?"

"Thank you, sir." 

The woman had long brown hair boarding on black, eyes a mixture of blue with sparks of yellow with slits, with pale skin wearing a simple yellow shirt with black pants and sandals. 

"I have both your outfits for the day, Rize, your usual, Sir Harry, I have your outfit ready, I hope that you will like it." 

Harry's clothes was a clean pressed white button-up sleeveless shirt, a black belt on his hips with black slacks and boots. 

Rize wore a red spaghetti-strapped shirt with dark washed skinny jeans and black heels. 

"Thank you, fair lady," Both of them bowed to the woman who bowed back

"Come on, Harry. The tour of the castle and all of the people of your clans are waiting to meet you."

"Let's not keep them waiting, shall we?" Harry smiled at her as she led him to tour the castle. 

Harry then explores the entire castle for the rest of the day, meeting different paintings of his ancestors who had heard of his abuse and added more curses to the Dursley name. All the different rooms, training rooms, the massive kitchens on each floor, the history behind the suits of armor that guard each hallway, the shortcuts of where to go, the upper part of the castle where the main bedrooms, offices, and the largest library he ever saw was. 

The final part of the tour was the massive library, he was pretty sure if Hermione was with him, she was faint from excitement and lack of air from babbling about which section should she start first. 

"Not that I mind, but why am I here?"

"We are here so you can see your family history, both your mother and father's," Rize said, as she walked to a podium where a large book was sitting, looking well-used as she opened it and turned pages to where it showed James Potter's family history as he was the heir of Prince Bloodline of the Vlad clan and Lily Evans nee Potter's family history as she was the heir of the Prince Bloodline of the Blood clan. 

"It's amazing..." Harry said, flipping through the pages 

"As it should be, this is your family history," Rize said, explaining everything and then pulled him out of the library and led him out of the castle 

Harry was led to the north of the Kura castle, where he saw houses of a simple variety and the people who came out were werewolves, but they were nothing like Remus. They looked happy and healthy as they came out in abundance with children and whole families. 

When attention was called to him, he was encircled by the townspeople who looked at him and he accidently bumped into a young child holding a doll. 

Harry didn't think twice and knelt down, grabbed the doll and gave it back to the young child and said, "Would this be yours?" 

The child nodded and said,"Yes, thank you, my Lord."

"Please, don't call me that. My name is Harry. Where's your family?"

"We would be here, my liege," A male voice said, standing behind him with what apparently looked to be his wife, holding his hand. 

"I see, this little one would be yours, correct? She needs to be more careful, she could get hurt running around like that."

"Yes, of course," The man said, taking their child and led her to their side

Harry smiled, which caused some of the people to nervously smile back. 

Rize bowed to them along with Harry and the people bowed back, Harry decided to introduce himself and said, "My name is Harry James Potter Vlad-Blood, it is very nice to meet all of you." 

The werewolves bowed once more and Rize took him to tour the village and the townspeople warmed up to him, seeing him as a good person. Soon, Harry had to leave to go on to the next village, but Harry ruffled a little girl's hair when she wanted him to stay, along with a group of her little friends.   
Harry told her that he would be back soon, he needed to explore all the other areas of the castle. 

He waved goodbye to the townspeople and they went along with their day, thinking about the new prince and heir to the throne. 

'Maybe...Maybe he can bring honor back to us...'

* * *

Harry was led to the south of Kura Castle where large towering trees cast dancing shadows over the area, Rize led him between them and he saw large houses to the likeness of mansions stretched as far as he could see. 

"Vampires don't come out during the day?" 

"Nope, these mansions are just for show, the real action is downstairs, vampires can live either now in the daylight or the nighttime because of a little creation that had made years ago."

"Which would be?"

"It was a sunscreen that has been placed all over that protects their skin from being destroyed in the sunlight."

"Wow~! Seems science doesn't halt just because of magic. Good to know."

"Only an idiot would halt progress, you can try to stand still all you want but time and progress will keep moving."

"As evidenced by history..." Harry replied with a nod

Rize led him to the center of town to an area where people can enter underground, to where Harry saw a whole modern city. (Picture the Vampire Bund from Dance in the Vampire Bund)

"Wow~"

"Wow, indeed. This place was created modern at the time, a place where vampires can be vampires, those who once used to be humans, other born into it, embrace it or reject the culture. This is the place for them."

"Those who reject the culture?"

"I will show you those as I go along the tour," Rize said, walking along with Harry 

Harry is then shown the entire area of the cradle, all the resident spots, vampires staring at him, few rather briskly coming out to meet him face to face and he smiles at them and greets them politely leaving them shocked that he was not scared of them. 

Vampires were watching him from the shadows, watching the little prince with interest, soon Harry was led to the underground where he got a shock of his life. It was practically an endless suburban neighborhood, where adults and children came out and bowed to him and Rize. 

Harry couldn't understand until he saw one of the kids grin massively at him, their fangs were missing. 

"These are the fangless vampires, they reject the feeding of human blood and so they try to live their lives earnestly."

"I see. It is very nice to meet all of you," Harry bowed

Harry spent time with them, the fangless vampires were a lot warmer than those with their fangs, even though they warmed up to him a little, the fangless are good people. 

Harry, unfortunately, had to leave, but not before making friends with a group of fangless children who wanted him to play a game of jump rope, which he sucked at apparently, much to the slightly good-hearted mockery of the children and Rize and when Harry told her to try it. 

Rize did try it but managed to get tangled up in the robes and Harry laughed, rolling around in the grass as he saw Rize's red face from being tangled in the ropes and she swore that she would get it right as Harry and the three children made to get her out of the ropes. 

Harry waved goodbye to them and their parents and left with Rize.

* * *

The east of Kura Castle is where a massive lake rests and underwater creatures live under the protection of Harry's clans. Rize on the way over the east part of Kura Castle taught him the secret of how to breathe underwater.

Rize led Harry to the clear water and found several mermaids and nymphs waiting for them. He saw Rize stripping her clothes off and apparently had to do the same.  They jumped into the lake and made to follow the nymphs smiling and waving at them.

A nymph with black hair and blue eyes swam up to Harry and Rize.

She smiled to the both of them and bowed, she hugged and kissed Harry as a greeting and hugged Rize and kissed both cheeks.

The pair was led to a large castle that was so massive and decorated in the natural coral and the sun hit the castle very beautifully. This was a sight that underwater explorers would maim somebody for. 

Harry was led into the castle and saw the throne room with a mermaid wearing a lace bikini holding back her large tits and her tail was pink with shiny scales along with strawberry blonde hair. 

The mermaid stood up and bowed saying, "Welcome to my lovely home."

Harry bowed, "Thank you, it is a pleasure to meet you."

"My name is Rena Lorelei, princess of the mermaids. Would you be Harry Potter?"

"My full name is Harry James Potter Vlad-Blood, but I would prefer if you would call me Harry if you don't mind."

"Very well, if you want to be on first name basis, then I ask that you please call me Rena."

"As you wish. I am here to explore the castle, by the way," Harry said, now moving in front of her

"Oh, any particular reason?"

"To reclaim my place and keep the kingdom and the people happy," Harry lightly said, shocking Rena

She couldn't believe it...She really couldn't, she could see how dedicated he was, his green eyes showed no secrets, but strength and determination that could cause enemies to quiver in fear. 

"Of course, my Lord."

"Hey, I thought it was first name basis, My Lady?" He pouted, causing her to giggle

'I will stand by him... Let's just see how he handles _them._ '

Harry was led on a tour and saw the entire castle and was introduced to many of the mermaids, nymphs, and merpeople. Soon the day was nearly over and Harry to leave. He waved goodbye to Rena and her people. 

After swimming back to the surface, the sun was on the horizon as they both swam back to shore and made their way back to the castle. 

"What an interesting day, huh Harry?"

"So many different people, so many different cultures...hmph. River, do you know where that library is?"

"Any reason why?"

"Because I have work to do."

"Let's eat first, then I will show you to the library," She replied  

Harry nodded, "Alright." 

The pair went into the dining room and Drake was there talking on the phone and the frown on his face was anything but happy. 

"Yeah, fine...Listen, I have to go. Please keep me updated." 

Drake cuts off the call and turns it off. 

"Drake?"

"Hello, Harry, Rize."

"Are you okay?"

"Let's discuss that later, let's just eat."

"Okay~."

Harry sat down and ate and Hedwig came in several minutes later and rested on his shoulder. 

"Hey, girl, enjoy exploring the grounds?"

_'Of course, Harry James. The grounds are vast and there are many other owls.'_

"Oh really? I guess I have another place to visit later."

_'You better Harry James...'_

'Hedwig, do you a new male companion?'

The reply he got from that was irritated bark and a light peck. 

'Alright, alright. No teasing...'

_'Good.'_

'One time I tease and I get picked on by an owl.'

_'The only one who can tease you is me, Harry James...'_

Harry smiled, looking very happy at his owl as the two adults smiled at Harry before he turned towards them and started to converse with them. After dinner, Harry asked, "What's a matter?"

"Harry..."

"Drake, please. If there is something wrong, then please tell me. I may be a newbie here, but I know when a person is upset. I don't like it."

Drake kissed the top of Harry's forehead and both cheeks. 

"Already you are going to go far. I will tell you, but you wanted to take you to the library."

"Alright, but just remember I don't like you upset. Especially the one who saved me," Harry said, kissing him and wrapping him in a hug

Drake wrapped him up in a hug and returned the kiss until Harry was breathless. 

"I will tell you, but your trip to the library awaits."

"Okay, good night, Drake," Leaving him with one last kiss

Drake waved back and looked at his phone, 'I'll tell him tomorrow. I will not have _them_ ruin another. He will bring this place back to its former glory. I just know it...'

* * *

 

Harry is shown the library in all its' grandeur, shelves upon shelves of books were resting from every topic imaginable. 

"River?"

"Yes?"

"I want you to help learn everything so I can take my place."

"If that is what you wish. I will teach and train to the best of my abilities and I know many other will as well."

"Thank you and River," He finished off lightly, moving to whisper in her ear, "I will bring back your home, I will make this place home again for all of us as long as I am able."

Rize smiled, feeling tears fill her eyes before she blinked them away. 

"You will a great ruler, I know you will," She smiled before leading Harry to the first subject he would be trained under. 

Harry goes into training and found all the education he experienced at Hogwarts very lacking, looking in the library and taught by several people, the political laws of the Dark fae clans, history and learning Parseltongue spells and the true history of Parseltongue and animal tongues. 

* * *

 Ending it! I am ending the chapter! This chapter had to be done. The next chapter will have Harry studying, looking in Weasleys, Hermione, Ronald, Dumbledore, and the Order also Harry will have his own council to deal with who have gotten a bit too comfortable with their 'power'. Harry can't all have lucky charms and rainbows, no matter how much I would like that... Later!

~Kourtney_Uzu_Yato21! 


	5. The Aftermath and Harry visits the council

Harry has been studying hard for the past week and a half and Harry was let in on a trade secret of the family time-turner where he put it to good use in catching up in his studies. He found out that following Ron's example of slacking wasn't a good idea and considering the Dursleys were no longer a problem, he didn't feel the need to hold back. He absorbed everything that he was taught like a sponge, both magical and non-magical. 

Politics, history, math, languages (magical and non-magical), fixing his handwriting and actually finding out he can write better with his left, and many other subjects. When he finally got caught up to the knowledge level of someone of his station, Harry spent most of his breaks reading in the extensive library, the hobby he squashed down during childhood so he wouldn't get punished was now something he enjoyed with vigor.

As he turned a page in the leather book he was reading, Harry glanced at his arm and saw the unique marking that he awakened when River was training him with his powers as a dark fae. The mark wrapped around his right elbow, circling around twice leading up to the end of his bicep. It is black in color, the symbols of the stars and the moon filling the spaces, sharp waves of water lining the edges of his new mark.

[Flashback] Training Room 

Harry is wearing nothing but a pair of black silk boxers and he was meditating under Rize's instruction, his magic surrounding him in a bright blue glow, surrounding him with comfortable warmth.

"Just relax, Harry," Rize said, softly 

Harry asked, "What now?"

"What do you feel?"

"It's...comfortable, it's like being wrapped in a blanket."

Her soft voice, asked, "What do you see?"

"I see...I see a lot of orbs..."

"Orbs?"

"Yeah, there all different colors."

"Pick one, reach out to one."

Harry pursed his lips as he concentrated inwardly. 

[Harry's mindscape] 

Harry appeared as naked as the day he was born in a space covered in inky darkness. Regardless, he walked forward and he was soon standing inside a large circle of different colored orbs and one by one he walked towards the orbs as he felt the aura they gave off. 

Crimson - The Mist of Rage

Green - The Strength of Willpower

Blue - The Light of Hope

Indigo - The Warmth of Compassion

Violet - The Comfort of Love 

Yellow - The Chains of Fear 

Orange - The Hunger of Greed 

Melon - The Sweetness of Joy 

Light Red - The Glow of Sexuality 

Lavender - The Heat of Passion 

Purple - The Smugness of Pride

Dark Orange - The Discontent of Gluttony 

Yellow-green - The Apathy of Sloth

Pure Black - The Waves of Death 

Pure White - The Winds of Rebirth 

Harry walked passed to all of them, the orbs were pieces of him, but the one that connected with him the most was Death, he felt the brush of death so many times that the feeling was natural as if he was home. As he walked towards the orb, signaling his choice, the others faded back into the darkness.

As he lifted a hand to touch the black orb and everything went white. 

[Reality]

Harry gasped as his magic took a black glow as Rize watched with awe as Harry got his first mark on his left arm. 

She could only whisper, "Wow~"

Harry stayed still for a few minutes until he regained his barrings and looked at Rize, she pointed at his left arm and he saw it. 

"This is my mark?"

"Yes, and it proves that you are something very special."

"Is anything ever normal with me?"

"Nope!" She chirped, causing him to laugh.

"Anything else?"

"Yes, now you get to use it," She smiled, causing him to tilt his head in confusion.

[Present]

Harry smiled as he recalled when he successfully used his mark to where he summoned Death. 

[Flashback]

Harry is meditating with his magic surrounding him, his new mark glowing a bright green before a symbol appeared on the floor and Death appeared in front of him. 

"Hey, Death...How are ya?"

"Chill, basically. Your parents and brother in all but blood are interesting people."

"I'm sure they are, but why are you here?"

"You summoned me, remember?"

"I can summon Death?!"

"Yep," He saw, popping the 'p' for emphasis 

"But, I-"

"Am not near death? True, but you have experienced the feeling of me looming over you too many times and you are not even above twenty grants you a special exception."

"I see..." Harry said, inwardly wincing at his brushes of death

"Don't worry about it. I'm not going to save off years of your life or anything. You do that enough on your own regardless."

"Ha, ha. Funny. Anyways, what can I do besides summon you?"

"You can summon others who have passed on," He replied 

"I can summon whoever I wish?"

"Depending on how much magic you are able to place, but don't worry. I can train you with that along with your mother and father."

"Well, that just makes everything dandy, doesn't it? I am to loving parents, brutally ripped away from me by a megalomaniac, sent a literal hell on Earth, go to a living castle where my life is constantly threatened along with my name, my honor, and pride, finding very friends along the way, only to have a hunk of man come turn me into a prince that now has the capabilities of summoning people who have passed away and literally Death itself. I bet fate is laughing their ass off at me," Harry pouted 

"Ha, ha, oh he was laughing, but Lily took care of him real quick. She is not fond of those who in her words, 'Laugh at her baby.' She is one woman no man should ever piss off."

"And she found herself in the arms of one of the infuriating ones," Harry said, before an insulted 'Hey!' and mocking laughter was heard not too far from them. 

"I can hear them?" Harry questioned as he looked above 

Death snarked, "Yep."

"Ugh~, I'm going to receive training from hell from him, aren't I?" He said as if he was stating a well-known fact.

"Yes, yes you are," Death said with a grin.

Harry groaned, "Ugh~."

"Don't worry, you at least know you won't suffer as much as they will."

"Them?"

"Yeah, the Dursleys. Apparently, your grandparents are not too happy about the way they treated you."

"Which side?"

"Both and they are coming up with horrible ends for all of them, including your mother. Also, if you see anyone with different colored skin that doesn't have fairy wings, don't worry. It is probably just your mother."

"What did she do?"

"Ah~, apparently the big red guy from down below was so impressed with her torturous ideas. He told her that she could have anything she wanted from him, as long as he could borrow some of her ideas for his demons down below."

"Really?"

"Yep, your mom's just that badass."

"Why am I not really surprised..."

Death laughed at his new summoner before teaching him how to use his new mark to the fullest. 

* * *

[Present: Night, Magical Britain, Grimmauld's Place #12]

Everyone was in their rooms trying to sleep off Hermione's horrible news she delivered about Harry's abuse.

[Ginny's Room]

Ginny was in her room, softly crying because she remembered her first year, how she would have died if he didn't risk his life to save her and was even poisoned by one of the darkest creatures in existence. 

'Oh, Harry...I'm so sorry,' She wept, until she fell asleep, her tears drying on her cheeks.

[Ron's Room]

Ron was frowning as he crossed his arms over his chest as he glared holes through the ceiling as he remembered everyone was hung up over Potter. 

'This is just a load of crock. Potter abused?' Ron inwardly snarled at the nonsense of it all

"I'm his best friend and yet he never me, so of course this must be another of Potter's attempts in the spotlight. When he shows his face, I will confront him and he will admit it. But how?" He muttered to himself. 

Ron's eyes then lit up with a plot to expose Harry and get the fame he so rightfully deserved. 

He got off the bed, walked over to his dusty desk where a newspaper of one of Skeeter's stories laid and his simple little mind came up with a plan to have everything right again. 

'Soon Hermione will be on my arm because she wouldn't allow Potter to touch her. Who wants used goods anyways?' Ron inwardly snarked as he ripped out the page of how to contact Skeeter for a story and made his way downstairs into the kitchen and snag the muggle newspaper and send it to Skeeter. 

As he watched the owl fly off into the distance, he knew he did the right thing and that everything will be fine in his little world.

[Fred and George's Room]

Fred and George were laying together on the bed that they shared as they were still hung up over the news that Hermione delivered and how the boy they considered another brother and who helped them realize their dream and helped them open their prank store. 

"Fred?" His twin asked, being wrapped up in his brother's arms

"Yeah?" Fred reply, running his fingers through his hair

"How could we miss this?" He asked, wanting an answer

"I don't, George, I really don't," He replied, wanting an answer himself

"How can we show ourselves to him? He abused this badly with those...fuckers and we didn't do anything. How can I look at him when I all I think about his...his..." Fred burst into tears into his brother's chest as George rubbed his back 

"We just have to beg for his forgiveness, if he shows up again."

"If?"

George couldn't reply as his brother burst into another fit of tears and Fred was slowly beginning to join him as well.

[Arthur and Molly's Bedroom]

Arthur and Molly were comforting each other as Molly cried in Arthur's chest as she hugged him around his waist as Arthur rubbed her back in soothing circles. 

"It's okay, Molly."

She sniffs as she looks at her husband and says, "No, it isn't. I'm an idiot! I-I..." She burst into another fit of tears which settled down after Arthur comforted her. 

"Tell me what is wrong."

"Fred...and George told me that Harry had bars on his...his window back in Surrey, I didn't want to believe it, because I thought they were just finding a way to get out of trouble, but I told the Headmaster and he told me that Harry was just a picky eater and that was why he was always so skinny. And I just accepted the explanation? Harry's not picky! He would eat everything on the plate I served him! He looked like he was limping a few times whenever he came downstairs and I just ignored it. Why! Why did I ignore it! Why did I just take his explanation and not think twice about it!!" She howled in pain as she felt her heart shatter 

Arthur hugged her tightly as he said, "I don't know either, but I am sure Harry doesn't blame you."

"He would. And I wouldn't blame him if he did. I am a horrible mother."

"You are not a horrible mother! You have raised nothing, but good kids and if you knew for a second that Harry was being mistreated before you would have smashed Dumbledore's face with a frying pan and pick up Harry immediately. So don't you dare tell me you are a horrible mother!" 

"I'm sorry, Arthur, I am sorry!" She said as she buried her face into his nightshirt. 

"It's alright, Molly. It's alright, we will finish this in the morning, okay?"

"Okay..." She said

He pulled the blankets over her and kept her head on his chest as he fell asleep, tears falling from his eyes as she whispered to Merlin to watch over Harry and to beg for his own forgiveness.

[Ginny's bedroom]

Hermione turned in early with tears trailing down her face as she fitfully slept as she was struggling through a nightmare. 

[Hermione's Nightmare]

Hermione was walking through a thick mist and a voice calling out to her, but she could barely hear it. She kept walking forward until she saw a line-up of identical houses and finally the mist cleared and she saw something that horrified her. 

Two people were carrying out a body bag and laid it on a movable stretcher and she walked towards the body bag, everything fading out of sight until it was just her and the bag. She slowly raised a hand to unzip it and saw him. Her best friend, covered in open, rotting, puss-filled wounds, one of his eyes were swollen shut and the other was out of his socket. Blood covered his chin and the side of his face and pieces of glass were embedded into his cheeks along with his broken nose. 

"Oh Merlin, Harry! Harry!! Oh, God!" She screamed before she felt everything in her stomach come up and she puked on her shoes. 

She heaved until she regained her breath as she heard the voice come again. 

"Herm~i~one~... Her~mi~one~!" The voice said and it sounded like it was coming from right in front of her. 

"HERMIONE!!" The voice snapped and it was coming from the rotting corpse of Harry James Potter

"Why? Why Hermione, didn't you reply?!"

"I-I-" She stuttered 

"If you just responded to one of my letters, I wouldn't have died! I hate you! You hear me? I. HATE. YOU. HERMIONE. GRANGER!"

"NO~~!" She screamed until she felt a harsh stinging on the side of her cheek.

[Reality]

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up, Hermione, it's just a nightmare!" She said, as Hermione, slowly opened her eyes to reality.

Hermione was sweating as her body shook from fear from her nightmare as Ginny looked at her with worried eyes. 

She panted as she looked at Ginny and asked, "Did you slap me?"

"Yeah, sorry. I didn't know what else to do. You were failing around in your bed like a pack of werewolves was chasing after you."

"I'm okay. I'm okay."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"N-no. I just need a shower," 'A really cold shower to wake me up.'

After a good cold shower, Hermione changed into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt as she took out a quill and some parchment and wrote a letter, explaining what was happening so far, her large apology and how she was idiot for not contacting him and she would be a better friend if he gave her a chance. 

She looked out into the window as she watched the owl take flight and disappear over the horizon as she prayed that the letter would reach Harry. 

'Please, please reach him,' She inwardly begged 

[Hogwarts]

Dumbledore is thinking about how to turn the situation to his favor. McGonagall was drinking and crying as she looked at a picture of Lily and James holding a baby Harry and she let the liquor throw her into a fitful sleep. Snape was drinking away in his office as he could swear he heard Lily's angry voice cursing him from beyond the grave. Shacklebolt, Tonks, and Mad-Eye are discussing what to do next and make amends towards Harry the first minute they saw him again.

* * *

Harry wore a black skin-tight sleeveless shirt, tucked in a pair of dark-washed jeans and boots as he stared up at the three men sitting on different thrones staring down at him, looking at him like he was a piece of meat. 

Lord Rozen is a tall man with his right eye covered by a black eyepatch, pale skin with blonde hair and full lips. He stands tall at 6'5", dressed in all white with his signature black tie. His pants are tucked into his boots with his vest over his pants and his jacket ending at his knees. A navy blue overcoat is shown over his shoulders.

Lord Li is slightly shorter than Rozen, standing at 6'4, dressed in a black silk changshan with sandals and is seen wielding a fan cover his mouth. His hair is tied back in a messy ponytail, showing his silky locks being nearly untamable. A dark purple overcoat is shown over his shoulders.

Lord Ivanovic appears to look the oldest as he has stubble, his mouth is set in a usual frown, he is taller than Rozen and Li by a couple inches, he is dressed in a black battle shirt, tucked into a pair of black slacks tucked into his boots. A scarlet red overcoat is shown over is shoulders. 

"My, this is the prince that everyone has been talking about," Rozen said, his tone normal as he looked at Harry. 

"Yes~, apparently, so. But, I haven't had the honor of being introduced. You know me, but I don't even know your names."

"Hmph, Ivanovic," He growled 

"Li, little prince," He purred

"My name is Rozen, dear prince," He stated 

"Good, my name is Harry, Harry James Potter Vlad-Blood," He bowed 

"The heir of the Prince bloodlines of Vlad and Blood," Li said, as he stared at the young man 

"So, dear Lords~, what do you three powerful figures want with me?" Harry asked, already having an idea.

"We want you to side with us," Li stated, cutting straight to the point

"Side with you, huh?" He repeated

"You are to give up your titles and chose one of us to continue the line with," Rozen said as he absorbed the prince's features with lust.

"You wish for me to hand over leadership to you and chose one of you to bear children with?" Harry repeated.

"Correct, now make your choice, Vlad-Blood."

"Apparently, Ivanovic, your stupidity is well-noted," Harry snarked 

"What?!" He snarled as Li laughed behind his fan and Rozen let out a smirk

"You heard me. Do actually think I am going to hand over my power to you, I'd rather give it to the pathetic megalomaniac attacking Britain right now," Harry spat, glaring at the elder vampire. 

Ivanovic looked ready to rip a head of a servant, "You impudent little shit, I can't wait to teach you manners in my bedchamber!"

"Try it and I'll rip off that maggot-infested thing you call a cock and ram it down your throat!"

Li ordered, "Ivanovic, stand down."

The snarling lord glared at Li, but it was returned with a harsh sounding growl, " ** _Now, or would you like for me to explain it?_** "

Ivanovic sneered and took his place sitting on his throne. 

"Little prince, how would you like a bet?" Li said 

"A bet?" Harry repeated 

"Yes~, a bet. If we win, you will be under our rule and you will only answer to us, but...if we lose, then we will leave your _kingdom_ alone for now," He said, staring at Harry 

"Interesting bet, but I'd like to raise the stakes higher, if you lose then you never have any say in how I run my kingdom, all people who live in my kingdom will be placed under my protection, you no longer have the ability to harass, control, order, kill, torture, or main any one who I've named my people."

Rozen smirked at the audacity and fire of the beautiful prince, "Ha! Very well, then I'll raise ours, if you lose then you will have to bed all three of us and give birth to children for all of our lines," Rozen announced to the shock of everyone present as Harry glared at the smug look on Rozen's face.

Drake was held back from causing a scene when Rize sat on his lap, trying to keep him still, she whispered, "Please don't cause a scene. Harry wouldn't want you to get hurt, please, stand down."

He growled as his eyes glowed, before slightly relaxing his rigid stance.

"I accept," Harry said, slashing a finger over his palm as the three lords did the same, the blood pooling into their palms as the life-flowing liquid glowed and lifted from their hands, swirling and collecting together into a sphere that glowed and exploded, an aura covering everyone, signaling that magic was their witness. 

Their agreement couldn't be broken under the threat of death. 

"What is your challenge?" Harry said, staring at all three lords 

Li said, "Little prince, your challenge is the King's challenge, except with a twist. You will be facing all three of us, you will face our assassins handpicked by us to capture you and you must make it through the forest of broken dreams and spirits, all before sunrise our your body is forfeit to us."

"You bastards!!" Drake yelled, standing up, as Rize couldn't hold him back from storming the front. 

One of Ivanovic's guards rushed to kill him for interrupting the proceedings, but Harry stood before Drake, sweeping the guard's legs from underneath him and pinning him to the ground.

"You will not harm him, do you understand?" Harry ordered to the pinned guard

The guard could only nod and when Harry released him, the guard rushed back into the crowd as Harry turned towards Drake. 

He grabbed his face and slammed his lips on his own, causing the three Lord's eyes to widen as Harry dared to kiss someone in front of them. Soon the kiss was over and a string of saliva connected the two before it broke apart. 

"Please, do not cause a scene," Harry whispered as he had Rize lead Drake back to his seat as he turned around to see the three Lords. 

He walked towards the stairs, snapping the necks of the two guards planning on stopping him as they tumbled down the steps in a broken heap as with each step, his clothes would fall away from him until he stood naked as the day he was born in front of all three them. 

"Naughty bastards~," He purred, as he slowly moved his hands down his body, barely stopping below the tip of his cock, as all eyes were on him. 

Harry used his shadows to caress his skin in a more  _sensual_ manners as he slowly walked towards each king, caressing them, his hot breath near their skin, but not touching, his hands and his shadows, drawing blood as the lords looked drunk on the sexual high Harry's show was giving them. 

Their lips, their cheeks, their necks, were barely touched as he barely grazed their clothed hard ons as pressed his soft hands against their stomachs and ended up walking back in the middle, staring directly at Rozen, his ass was out and waving as his green eyes bored into Rozen's near black one as bit his eyepatch, removing it showing a scar, that he lightly kissed, causing all three Lords to crumble their armrests to dust. 

"Now, I have two questions," Harry asked, his body so close to Rozen's that was nearly touching

"Ask away, darling," Rozen said with a harsh whisper

"Do I have to do the trials one by one or can I do them, however, I wish?" Harry asked 

"How you wish, darling Vlad-Blood," Li said, still a bit breathless at Harry's  _show._

"The second question, am I allowed to use any weapon I so please?" He asked 

"Yes~, you may. It wouldn't be much of a fight if it wasn't," Ivanovic growled, barely restraining himself

"Very well, then _lords_ _._ I accept your challenge," Harry said, slowly moving off of Rozen's body and going down the stairs, making a show of his hips as he was walking down.   

Ivanovic started to get up, but a blood whip from Harry, slightly grazing his cheek, made him stand down.

"Naughty, are you that impatient? Do you have that little faith in your followers and fellow Kings?" Harry smirked, placing his clothes back on in a whirl of wind.  

"Your trials will be a week from now when the sun has set is when the trials will begin. Where do you wish to start?" Li said as if he couldn't wait for Harry to fail and he waved a hand to have a servant in his bedchambers to relieve him.

"At the forest of broken dreams and spirits," Harry said, calmly 

"Interesting, I cannot wait to have your broken body in my bed chambers," Ivanovic growled, wanting this meeting to be over.

"Hmph, have a pleasant day, my Lords~," Harry said with a sultry undertone.

"Be prepared, Prince, be very prepared," Rozen said, glaring at Harry who licked his lips in thought. 

The kings excused themselves and left the room with their servants, guards, and underlinings in tow as Harry left with his own. 

Harry walked towards his study as the conversations spread all over the kingdom and of Harry's bet with the three Lords. People were simply amazed at that the young prince who suffered ever since he was young, would willing place his life on the line for people he barely knew. And most if not all of the kingdom, who were under him started to hope. Something that was stomped out of them years ago in order not to get crushed. They started to hope, once more that he... would win.

He walked into his study, settling on his chair as Drake and Rize towered over him and started to pepper him with kisses as they stripped him and he stripped them, just wanting to ignore their responsibilities for the moment as they dived head first into pleasure. 

The last thought on his mind before succumbing to pleasure at the hands of Rize and Drake was that he was going to win, for them, his people, and for himself.

* * *

**Ending the chapter! I am ending the chapter! Damn this is a long chapter! Tell me what you think! I hope you all like it! The next chapters will be about everyone else~. I. will see all of you all in the next chapter!**

**~Kourtney_Uzu_Yato21!**


	6. Two Scruffy Puppies and One Otter

[Present: Night, Magical Britain, Grimmauld's Place #12]

[Living Room]

Everyone was either at home, somewhere else, at Hogwarts, or in their bedrooms sleeping as Sirius pulled himself off his chair from the kitchen table as he couldn't even look at the now cold food that Molly didn't have the strength to put away as he made his way out of the kitchen.

Sirius shuffled into the living room to find Remus already halfway finished with the bottle of firewhiskey with two full finely aged muggle whiskey bottles lined next to the one he was drinking. He was already breathing fire with a depressed look in his eye as glanced up at Sirius before looking back down at his drink. 

"Where did you find them?" Sirius asked as he made to sit next to Remus as he poured himself a drink.

"It wasn't that hard, she doesn't hide them that far away, plus it's near the full moon," He answered, his voice slightly slurred 

"Aaaahh~, that's how" Sirius mumbled as he downed his drink, then burn made him feel slightly better.

The two made to finish off the entire bottle of firewhiskey before finishing off one bottle of aged whiskey as they sat in silence as the nearly full moon rose to the middle of the sky leaving the two in the dark until Sirius turned on a lamp. Remus looked at the cup of whiskey in front of him and then roared and tossed it at the wall, shattering the cup. Amber drops of whiskey fell down the wall and onto the floor as pieces of glass glowed in the low light of the room as Remus sunk to the floor as he started to bitterly weep.

Sirius wasn't that far behind as he leaned himself back against the couch he was sitting on, trying to prevent himself from crying as he couldn't believe how much his pup suffered underneath his very nose. 

'I should have taken him with me. I thought I was dreaming when I saw that flicker of immense sadness when I took off before it was switched with elation at him not getting executed.'

"Some godfather I am...' He snorted in disgust as he slammed the glass cup on the table

Remus cried as he whispered, "I am so sorry, Harry. I am so sorry! Please forgive me," he could hear Mooney howl in pain from within him.

Sirius pulled Remus next to him as his friend cried into his shirt as he allowed a few tears to fall down his own cheeks before the two of them calmed down. 

"How...How could neither of us notice him suffering...?" Remus hiccuped 

"We both knew that Petunia was horrible, evil bitch, but neither of us thought that she would be capable of this level of horror."

"I fucking hate her, I want to unleash Mooney on her and let him tear her to pieces...along with that fat bastard."

"Oh, dear Mooney, we have many plans to make our displeasure known to them and then we will find Harry and beg for his forgiveness."

"Do you think he will forgive us?"

"That Mooney, I have no clue, but I'll be damned if I don't try, even if it takes me ten years or ten lifetimes, I will earn his forgiveness," He swore as he looked at the ceiling

"I agree," Remus nodded, clenching his fist

"We need to go to bed, we will go to Pivet Drive tomorrow to make our investigation and find those bastards to make them pay before we hunt for Harry."

"Yeah, just one more drink first, I need to knock myself out," Remus said, very tired

Sirius smiled at his last friend alive before pouring two cups full and they both knocked the glasses back before going upstairs and into their bedrooms and slept as soon as their heads hit their pillows.

The two were unaware that both Lily and James were smiling down at them as they whispered, "He has already forgiven the two of you and so have we," as the two felt the weight of their guilt significantly lessen from within their dreams.

* * *

[Next Day: Early Morning]

Remus and Sirius got up with a crushing hangover which soon disappeared with a hangover potion as they got dressed and Sirius turned into his grim form and they snuck out of the house. 

Remus summoned the bus and told Stan, "Pivet Drive, please."

"Ten sickles, mate," He said with a slight yawn at the early hour. 

Remus gave him the sickles and clutched to Sirius tightly as Stan tore his way down the road and they suddenly found themselves still. 

"We are here!" He announced

"Thank you, Stan," He nodded as he got off the bus with Sirius as the bus disappeared down the road. 

Remus and Sirius made their way to the fourth house where it was covered in police tape and Sirius was going to jump over, but Remus told him to halt. 

"We cannot leave any evidence, Padfoot. Come, there must be information in town."

Sirius growled his displeasure but followed regardless and the two stumbled across a newspaper stand and they spelled it open and took one and read it and if they were angry before...they were extremely livid when they saw the faces of their hated targets on a tv screen, yelling, screaming, and crying as they were escorted into police cars. 

"Sirius? You fully plan on heading towards the police station with or without me, don't you?" Remus said, plainly 

Padfoot immediately barked as if to say, "Damn straight I am. Are you with me or not?"

Remus scratched Paddy's ears and said, "I am with you. All the way, but we already know where they are, but now, we need to get back or Dumbledore will get angry with us and forbid you to leave the house."

Sirius snorted in reluctant agreement as they already knew where their targets would be and they would make them pay later, when they got back to his house they would plan on where to search for Harry first and they would enter Pivet Drive and make their own investigation.

* * *

[Hermione and Ginny's Room: Mid-Morning] 

Hermione made her way to the bathroom where she took an ice-cold shower and she changed into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt as she made her way back into the bedroom she shared with Ginny. 

She pulled out a quill and a piece of parchment and started to write a letter.

_Hello Harry,_

_I want to start off this letter by saying, I am so sorry! I am so sorry for never noticing all the abuse you suffered, I should have done something about it, but I just thought that the teachers would do something about it, but never had. I thought I was overreacting when I thought you looked skinnier every time I met you on the train, I should have messaged someone, but that probably would have made this worse. I want to tell you that all of muggle Britain knows about your abuse at the Dursley house, but not the magical world and I hope it stays that way. I am not sure how I would react if Skeeter got her hands on this, I'll do what I did to Dung but worse! You are probably wondering what I mean so I will explain. When I was with my parents and we were watching television I saw the news report of your abuse and of the Dursleys being led out by police officers and then I saw one of the tapes the sick bastard made of you when you were young. I told the Order and they are very upset at the news including Snape who looked like he was going to faint from horror. Now, he can't say you're spoiled anymore, huh? All of us found out that Figg and Dung were supposed to be watching out for you and they ignored your screams. All of this could have been avoided! I was so mad that I beat the literal crap out of Dung and he is now avoiding me like the plague. Figg better hope that I never see her soon or else, she will many of her cats in very uncomfortable positions. Anyways~, I want to be your friend again, even if I don't deserve it for not contacting you over the summer. I ask-no I beg of you, please give me another chance to make it right by you and I will be a better friend if you give me the chance. If you can't give that chance...I'll understand and respect your decision. I hope this letter finds you soon and may you be safe wherever you are._

_~Hermione Jane Granger_

She made her way out of the room and found the owl she bought with her own money, along with the Weasley's family owl, she tied the letter to Krow's leg. (Krow, the name of Hermione's owl) and watched as the owl took flight and disappear over the horizon.

She clasped her hands together and whispered a prayer, "Please, please reach him and let him know how sorry I am."

[Afternoon]

Hermione was sitting outside, looking up at the sky in thought, waiting for any response and then much to her mix of shock, dawning hope and fear she saw her owl flying back to her with a letter tied to its' right leg. 

She shakily removed the folded letter as her owl rested on her shoulder and nuzzled her cheek as she gave him snacks. Hermione opened the letter with shaky sighs before took several deep breaths to calm her racing heart as she read the letter slowly. 

With each sentence, she felt the massive guilt that was on her shoulders slowly melt away as she felt tears of happiness fall down her face as she pressed the letter against her chest as she cried in happiness. 

"He forgave me...He really forgave me!" She whispered in joy before she cleaned off her face

_Hermione,_

_Your letter was very telling and first things first, let me tell you that I am fine. I won't tell you where I am because Dumbledore might find out, but someone who is special to my parents found me and recused me from that hell. You would be babbling like no tomorrow if you saw where I am staying, but let me make one thing clear, I am coming back to Hogwarts. Next, I want you to promise that you will keep my secrets, write me back if you can do that. Thank you for telling me about the situation that is happening around the Order and I am pretty sure Sirius and Remus are crushed when they heard about how I was treated but I plan on remedying that. Also, I knew you were a great fighter, you proved that when you punched the shit out of Malfoy making him run off like a bitch and now you beating the shit out of Dung was sweet and you are to tell me details in your next letter and I am so proud of you. Never let anyone walk all over you. Be safe and I write me soon._

"I'll never let you down again, Harry. Thank you..." She sighed before tilting her head, "His penmanship got much better...I wonder who this person is?"

She then stood up, brushed off her jeans, folding the letter and put it in her pocket as she went inside, not noticing an extendable ear retracting and the holder was Ronald Weasley. 

He snuck his way back into his room with a massive frown.

[Ron's Room]

Ron then turns to his barely used desk and as he sent a letter to a beady-eyed woman who is well-known for her horrible and life-ruining stories and said, "That will teach the bastard not to take what is mine."

He was unaware was by sending that letter, he signaled the beginning of his doom and all for a sack of gallons...

After basking in his supposed genius, he went towards his trunk and thought, 'I guess it is time for me to step it up a notch...I wonder if it is true that the quiet ones are always the freaky ones in bed?' He finished with a leer as he lifted up a potion bottle containing a sickly pink looking substance with joy at all the fun he was going to have.

* * *

[Riddle Manison]

Voldemort coughed into his hand, his blood coating his palm as he felt his strength weakening and deteriorating at a concerning rate. He couldn't even torture his death eaters as much as he wanted to as it would only cause him to be sicker than before. 

He then tried to use the piece of his soul he placed in Harry's scar to leech off of his magic but came to the horrible realization that he could find Potter anywhere. He realized that the horrible, blinding pain he felt several weeks ago was off Potter serving their connection.

'But how...How could he have known?' He thought in shock 

He grumbled, "Dumbledore didn't tell him... I know that Albus loved to keep his secrets to himself after all and wouldn't tell such secrets unless he had no choice. So who broke my connection with Potter and where was he now?"

[Next Day: Mid-morning: Grimmauld's Place #12]

Screams galore filled the house as everyone stared at today's newspaper. 

**_The Boy-Who-Lied Sexually Abused at Home?_ **

_By: Rita Skeeter_

* * *

**Ending the chapter! I am alive~! _Slightly~_**

**Regardless, I hope all of you like that chapter! I am sorry I took so long. I am a bitch to leave the story here. Having twenty-plus stories really does take time to update all of them. Next, is The Hidden Red X, I hope. If not, A deal with an Ice Demon and the Interesting Life of Cain Anarchy will be updated soon enough. Laters~**

**~Kourtney_Uzu_Yato21!**


	7. Dammit, Ron! Really?

[Next Day: Mid-morning: Grimmauld's Place #12]

Screams galore filled the house as everyone stared at today's newspaper. 

**_The Boy-Who-Lied Sexually Abused at Home?_ **

_By: Rita Skeeter_

_My dear readers, I have a story for you! Apparently, through a secondary source, Harry Potter has been sexually abused! This story is true and it was given to me by one Ronald Weasley! You see, he wrote a letter to me explaining the situation about Mr. Potter's poor state of abuse and how fragile he truly is. Apparently, muggles are more vicious then we thought considering what they did to the poor boy. He is just a crazed boy crying out for attention and maybe we need to get him the help that he needs._

_There are more details on Pg. 5_

**_I promise my dear readers I will get to the bottom of this._ **

As you go deeper into the newspaper you can see Ron's statements along with Rita's conversation and how it is recommended that Harry is put into a home so that he can get the help that he needs. The newspaper also goes into details about the Dursleys, describes all three Dursleys and the abuse that Harry was put under at their care. Along with the payment, they received from a secret person. 

Everyone in the kitchen who read the newspaper was silent before Sirius slowly turned towards Ron and jumped at him, making the redhead jump back as Remus held onto Sirius who was spitting violent curses at the younger boy with enough malice to set him on fire. 

Remus wasn't too far off as he was glaring at Ron with bright amber eyes as he felt Mooney was trying to take over and the wolf was slowly winning. 

He inwardly snarled, 'I don't get paid for this shit...' As he tightened his grip on Sirius who was kicking and screaming. 

The twins were glaring at him with extreme loathing as they wanted to smash Ron's head against the wall. Ginny looked torn between wanting to cry for Harry and wanting to shove her foot up her brother's ass so far that her foot would go through his mouth. Arthur looked like he was going to blow his top with how red he was as his dark eyes glared into Ron. Molly felt sick as she sat down on the table as she couldn't look at her youngest son.

'How could her own son do this to a sweet boy like Harry? How would he feel if he saw this!' She inwardly whimpered 

Hermione was in full ranting mode at the cowering form of Ron as he slid further into his seat and by the look of McGonagall, she wasn't very far from joining her.

"You miserable, arrogant prat, after everything you did last year you do this?! I should-" She froze, stopping her tirade as she started to sway side to side as pink steam started to come out from her ears.

The state of Hermione brought everyone out of their rage as their anger turned to worry as the twins and Ginny tried to snap her out of her present state, but nothing worked. Her eyes were starting to become pink as she started to mutter something. But her words were too slurred to distinguish them.

Ginny told the twins, "Wait here...and keep her away from Ron."

The two nodded and pulled Hermione into a seat next to Sirius who was looking at the state of the girl and had an ill feeling of what happened to her as Remus still had his hands on his shoulders, to prevent him from tearing out Ron's throat.

The rest of the Order was caught between disgust at Ron's actions and the situation they now found themselves in. 

McGonagall was trying to get Hermione to respond while Dumbledore was inwardly growling at how impatient Ron was and that he gave her the potion way too early. 

Ginny was broke the lock on Ron's room and when she entered it, she found the proof on his barely used desk and it made her want to scream at the stupidity that was her brother as she stomped her way downstairs, holding a flash with half the remains of a sickly pink potion and a bag of galleons.

Everyone looked at the livid face of Ginny and some of the Order was reminded that she was definitely Molly's daughter as she tossed the bag of galleons on the table and smacked Ron so hard that he fell on his chair. 

He looked up to glare at her, but her glare was much harsher than his, making him flinch as she coldly stated, "What the hell is wrong with you. First, you and your damn jealousy endanger Harry during his fourth year during the damn tournament and then you sell him out to Skeeter of all people! For a sack of galleons! Then you potion your friend who is the only one who helped you with your homework as practically everyone knows you would have failed your first year without her!"

"Ginny, what is that?" Arthur sighed, knowing today was going to be a long day

Ginny lifted the flask with the pink potion and said, "I found this on his desk. I think this the potion that is affecting Hermione."

Snape snatches the vial away from her and looks at the contents before heavily glaring at Ron, making the redhead shiver at the dark look the potion master was giving him. He sighed before he pulled out a blue vial and handed it to Ginny and said, "This will counteract the effects, but she will be sick for a few days."

Ginny nodded and said, "Thank you...professor."

He slightly nodded back in acknowledgment as the twins took Hermione out of the kitchen and into the living room where they started to give Hermione the potion.

Sirius growled before he regained control of himself, barely hanging on to his temper by simple threads and said, "I want him punished. I don't care what you do. He better be out my sight for the rest of the summer unless he wants to be mounted above my fireplace."

Dumbledore said, "Sirius you are being-"

"No, Albus. He's right. He needs to be punished and I...have already failed Harry before, I'll be damned if I keep doing it now when his honor on the line," McGonagall stated, shocking most people 

He looked at her sadly, "Mirvana..."

"Don't 'Mirvana' me, Albus. I know you were planning on giving him a prefect's badge, but I absolutely refuse. If you force me on this, I will resign!"

Albus looked at her sadly, but she would not budge and said, "Very well."

Molly stood up, pulling Ron by his ear and said, "We are going to have a very long talk, along with your father."

She then marched him upstairs as Arthur apologized for his son's actions, before going upstairs and helped lecture Ron along with his punishment. 

Albus growled before he sighed at the people around him before he took on his role as the benevolent Headmaster, 'I will be the master of Death and the Potter name will be nothing but a footnote in the catalogs of history while I will be known for all time!'

Ginny was watching Hermione whose ears have stopped letting out pink steam, but was unmoving, except for the tell-tale rising of her chest, telling her that she was still alive. 

Molly and Arthur came down and the youngest Weasley took the chance to make her rage known as she made her way towards Ron's room. 

She opened the door to find Ron sulking on his bed as he growled, "Get the fuck out, Ginny."

"No. I don't think I will, I want answers," She said, closing the door behind her

"Piss off! I am not telling you shit!"

"Unless you want to keep your balls in the next five minutes you will tell me."

"What are you going to do? You can't use your wand, remember?"

"Yes, I remember. But wasn't talking about wands or magic. I took Mr. Punishment," She grinned making him violently pale as she pulled out the paddle that Molly kept on the high dresser.

Mr. Punishment is a thinner form of a beater's bat, but one side was filled with holes, randomly placed throughout the plank of wood, not even the twins would risk getting into too much trouble when Mr. Punishment was brought out.

"Well?" She asked, her fingertips brushing lightly over several of the holes on the paddle.

Ron didn't respond, making her sigh before she brought it down to his crotch, making him sing a High A before he slumped to the floor clutching his balls. 

"That was for Hermione," She growled before she took a deep breath and continued 

"You should know that you are on thin ice with the rest of us for what you did. If, no, when Harry comes back and he wants to punish you, we will not help you and neither will Hermione. You are on your own. This is for Harry." She finished her statement by punching him in the eye.

He clutched his eye as he watched Ginny leave his room and muttered, "He's more of a brother to me than you ever were."

Ron sighed as he picked himself up, he would get what he wanted, damn the consequences, besides Harry would forgive him and then so would Hermione then he would make Ginny apologize for him.

He wasn't sorry...

_**Well, not yet, anyway...** _

* * *

[Malfoy Manor]

The entire family has just finished reading the newspaper and all three have multiple reactions, Draco is shocked at his rival hiding something this big before he found himself wanting to smack himself to Thursday. 

'How couldn't I notice...His clothes, his behavior...Not realizing certain things that all trained Halfbloods and Purebloods know. Because he wasn't spoiled, he was raised by muggles. Abusive muggles...'

Narcissa covers her mouth as she looks sick as Lucius rubs her shoulder as he really didn't know what to think.

'The poor boy...' She inwardly whispered 

The entire house was in a state of shock as they didn't like Harry but wouldn't force this fate on anyone including him. 

Draco asked himself, "How are you going to deal with this one, Potter...?"

* * *

[Longbottom Manor]

Neville was trembling as he looked at the paper as he looked outside and couldn't believe what he just read. 

'Harry...' He thought as he clutched the newspaper against his chest as he looked outside his greenhouse. 

[Voldemort's Hideout]

Voldemort tossed the newspaper away, his mind was a jumble of thoughts as he couldn't help but respect his enemy who had bested him time and time again. 

'But who didn't anyone notice? Albus, while he is a manipulative bastard, he wouldn't do this much, would he? How did he hide it? I've skimmed through his mind plenty of times during the beginning of the summer, but not once have I seen any memory of sexual abuse. Physical and verbal, plenty, but not sexual. Maybe he does have some talent for mind arts, he probably suppressed them during the school year. Did the same when I was at Hogwarts as well.'

"Well, Potter you definitely got the shorter end of the stick. Makes me wonder if you plan on leaving the Light to die for what they haven't done for you."

'The situation right now, is where is the boy and what is he doing now?' He concluded as he looked up at the ceiling before he felt a burning pain in his left arm and saw that his skin was peeling away.

'Dammit! This keeps happening ever since that accursed day!' He growled as he ripped off the piece of his flesh, ceasing the annoying burning itch that has plagued him. 

"Where are you, Potter?" He asked himself to the silent room.

Now, while Britain is in disarray, let us see what Harry is up to, huh~?

[Kura Castle]

Harry had just finished training with a broadsword he got from his father and a katana he obtained from his mother, with speed training, he was easily able to defeat most of the soldiers, but soon he would be able to best the lot of them. 

Many people were cheering him on and praying for his success where ever he went and he took it all humbly. 

As of right now, he just came out of the shower, a towel on his head as he sat on a rather plushy comfortable chair where he relaxed in his seat before he felt a warm hand on his thigh made him look up and he saw a smiling maid. 

He smiled back and marked the page in his book and said, "Let me guess, you wish to give me relief from my studies, yes?"

She nodded and said, "Lord Drake's orders..."

"And if I refuse?" He asked 

"Then I am to tell him and he would take my place and make sure you do have a break and in his words, 'Fuck you until you can no longer move.'"

Harry gave a laugh and said, "Sounds tempting, but that would be selfish of me, after all, I can see that you and most of the maids have been eyeing me and I would just hate to leave you...unsatisfied."

The blonde maid smiled at him, making him smile back as he pulled off his shirt as he undid his belt and told her to strip. 

She did as he ordered, where she was left naked in nothing but her lacy white stockings, her beautiful light-toned skin with a beautiful pair of breasts that filled Harry's hands. Then down to her slim stomach and toned legs. She made her way to kneel on top of him as he pulled out his cock and she said, "Thank you for the opportunity, my Lord."

She then slammed her hips down as she moaned in pleasure, her body trembling as she felt really full and could barely move, Harry kissed her cheek and said, "You need to go slower dear. Sex is a pleasure on both sides. It won't be pleasureful for me if you hurt yourself trying to ride me like a horse, you know?"

She blushed and nodded and made her way to ride him at her own pace, he then started to suck on her tits, making her moan in excitement as she started to go faster and then he started to match her, making her nearly bite off the side of her lip as he asked her, "What's your name. Tell me what is your name."

"Asia! My name is Asia!"

"Very well, then! Cum! Cum as much as you want!" He growled as he thrusted her at a blurry speed as she felt her mind turn to mush.

"My Lord!" She gasped as her vision turned completely white as she came around Harry's cock, as Harry groaned and worked off his orgasm inside of her, filling her stomach as he leaned against the chair as he pulled her close to him. 

He couldn't help but purr as she nuzzled against him, his cock still inside her twitching snatch as he said, "Did you enjoy that?"

"Yes. Thank you," She bowed her head

His smile then turned a tad darker as he said, "You didn't think we were done did you?"

She squeaked when he placed her on the table and said, "This is a relatively sturdy table and I can't really help myself but to try and fix that. You will help me, won't you?"

Asia asked, "I am probably not going to be able to walk after this."

"Should I stop?"

"No! I, mean, no. My Lord. Please-"

"Please, what?" He asked, in a light teasing tone 

"Please...fuck me until you break the table?" She finished with a high-pitch at the end 

He kissed her as he said, "That wasn't so bad, was it?" He grinned before he fucked her again as she moaned in pleasure.

Behind the library door, Drake was smiling as he walked away, knowing that Harry was finally loosening up and wasn't taking everything too seriously. Even after his threesome with both him and Rize, he was a bit uptight about trying to cram everything he could into his head.

He had to literally fuck the boy into unconsciousness in order to get him to rest, but soon, the day would come and Harry would win. He knew he would and this kingdom and its' people would no longer have to suffer.

* * *

**Ending the chapter! Sorry for the miserably long ass wait, however, it's has finally arrived, the long battle between the Three Kings and Harry.**

**Ron is going to get his ass ripped in half, just you wait.**

**Hermione is unconscious and will prove she has a bone to pick with several people, as Ginny, and the Twins will be defending Harry.**

**I have things in plan for Sirius and Remus after the battle. Just a wait a bit longer. I love all of my readers, laters~!**

**~Kourtney_Uzu_Yato21!**


End file.
